Ambivalence
by burakkupeppa
Summary: Kalo pake istilah psikologi, perasaan Mark ke Lucas itu semacam ambivalensi—dua perasaan yang saling bertentangan dalam waktu bersamaan. / NCT Lucas x NCT Mark -LuMark- /BxB/HighSchool!AU


**Ambivalence**

NCT Mark x NCT Lucas

 **Genre** : School!AU || Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning** : bahasa non-baku, BxB!

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except the plot

.

.

.

Belakangan ini, Mark itu paling kesel sama orang yang namanya Lucas Wong.

Kalau ditanya kenapa, ya Mark sendiri nggak tau kenapa. Pokoknya kalo liat muka Lucas dalam radius dua meter aja, dia udah gatel aja pengen nonjok tuh muka.

Apalagi kalo udah gelendotan manja kaya begini. Ada butuhnya doang.

"Lah Mark, lo 'kan ngga ke mana-mana pulang sekolah, ayolah temenin gue nge-game~"

 _Jyjyq._

Mark ngehela napas sambil ngelirik Lucas yang sekarang lagi rangkul bahu dia erat. Dia ngegerakin badannya risih, berusaha ngelepasin diri dari Lucas.

"Nggak bisa, cas. Lagian kata siapa gue ngga ke mana-mana? Ada rapat OSIS, bego."

Lucas akhirnya ngelepasin rangkulan dia dari Mark. Tadinya Mark mau ngehela napas lega, tapi nggak jadi begitu liat muka Lucas yang mendadak berubah jadi serius.

Lah, jantung Mark jadi dugeun-dugeun.

"Gue tadi ketemu sama Jihoon. Katanya hari ini ngga ada rapat OSIS," ujar Lucas pake nada curiga.

Anjir. Skakmat. Ketauan deh Mark sengaja ngehindar.

"Ya bukan rapat semua anggota—"

"Lo kenapa sih jadi berubah, Mark?" Lucas motong perkataan Mark, kedua tangannya udah megang bahu Mark dan ngebalikin badan itu buat ngadep dia. "Ini udah hampir dua bulan kita ngga pernah main bareng lagi. _Bullshit_ kalo lo ngomong sibuk gara-gara OSIS, sekarang jadwal OSIS lebih longgar dari taun kemaren, dan waktu itu lo masih bisa ngeluangin waktu buat kita main bareng."

Dan kali ini Mark diem.

Lucas ngedeketin wajahnya ke arah Mark. Tangannya masih megang bahu Mark erat, Mark jadi ngga bisa ngehindar. Lutut Mark deket nih sama anunya Lucas. Tendang aja gitu ya?

"Apa jangan-jangan… Ini gara-gara Jungwoo?" ujar Lucas yang sukses ngebuat Mark sadar dari niat jahatnya sekaligus kaget.

Ngeliat Mark yang sekarang udah natep dia kaget, Lucas ngelanjutin ucapannya. "Lo ngga suka hubungan gue sama Jungwoo? Kalo gue pikir-pikir lagi, lo mulai ngehindar semenjak gue jadian sama Jungwoo."

Mark diem lagi.

Hening selama beberapa saat di koridor yang untungnya lagi sepi itu. Mark ngga berani natep balik Lucas, jadi dia cuma ngejatohin pandangannya ke lantai. Tapi pada akhirnya dia ngehela napas sebelum natep balik Lucas. Hal ini ngebuat Lucas heran, soalnya mata Mark itu ngga polos cenderung ke bahagia kaya biasanya, lebih ke arah… Sedih?

"Kalo lo tanya gitu, sebenernya iya," kata Mark akhirnya. Sebelum Lucas sempet respon, Mark ngelanjutin. "Tapi ini bukan salah lo atau kak Jungwoo. Gue emang sengaja bikin jarak antara kita, soalnya kita emang terlalu deket, cas. Waktu lo jomblo aja orang-orang ngiranya kita pacaran. Gue takut kak Jungwoo jadi salah paham, lebih parah lagi kalo misalnya nanti ada rumor-rumor aneh nyebar gara-gara kita terlalu deket."

Hening lagi. Lucas ngedip. Mark juga ngedip. Mereka masih tatap-tatapan.

"LAH JADI GARA-GARA ITU DOANG?!" Lucas tiba-tiba nyembur keras. Telinga Mark ngedenging, dalem hati nyesel tadi ngga jadi nendang anunya Lucas.

"Mark, dengerin gue," ujar Lucas heboh, natep Mark tajem. Mark bales natep pake muka datar. "Gue ngga peduli sama yang nyebarin rumor-rumor aneh, yang jelas gue ngga mau keilangan sahabat unyu gue ini gara-gara orang-orang ngga ada kerjaan macem gitu. Jungwoo juga sama sekali ga masalah, jadi sebenernya apa yang lo lakuin selama dua belakang ke belakang ini tuh useless, tau gak!"

Mark ngedip-ngedip lagi. Pengen ngedorong muka Lucas sebenernya soalnya dari tadi dia ngomong sambil muncrat. Tapi mari kita kesampingkan hal itu dulu. "Jadi…?"

"Jadi lo ngga bisa nolak ajakan gue lagi! Udah, pokoknya hari ini kita butuh _quality time_ , berdua doang! Gue bakal diem di depan kelas lo biar lo ngga bisa kabur!"

Belom sempet Mark ngebales, Lucas udah nyelonong pergi aja. Mark ngeliatin punggung tegap Lucas yang makin menjauh sampai akhirnya ga keliatan lagi. Sambil natep lantai koridor, Mark ngumpatin Lucas dalem hati pake segala nama spesies binatang yang dia tau.

Mungkin ini salah satu alasan kenapa Mark keseeel banget sama Lucas.

Soalnya, kalo Lucas kaya gini terus, gimana Mark bisa _move on_ dari sahabatnya yang satu itu?

.

.

.

"Jadi orang tua lo ga akan pulang? Ya udah sih santai, besok hari Sabtu juga, libur. Gue juga bisa sekalian nginep di sini nemenin lo yekan!"

Mark, untuk ke sekian kalinya ngehela napas. Pengennya dia si Lucas cepet-cepet pulang, eh malah seenaknya mutusin buat nginep di rumah Mark. "Ya udah, terserah."

Di tangan Mark udah tersedia berbagai macam snack yang bakal nemenin acara gaming-nya bersama Lucas. Dia ngelirik jam dinding, udah jam delapan malem ternyata. Mereka ngga sadar udah ngabisin waktu empat jam lebih dari sejak pulang sekolah.

Lucas ngelirik Mark dari balik sofa. "Ngapain lo nangkring di situ? Sini, sini! Kita belom selesai nih mainnya!" Kata Lucas sambil nepuk-nepuk bagian sofa di sebelahnya.

Akhirnya Mark pasrah, duduk di sebelah Lucas sambil nyimpen cemilan yang dia bawa ke atas meja. Dia mulai ngambil stik PS dan ngelanjutin game yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Ngga butuh waktu lama, Mark sama Lucas udah anteng aja main PS sambil saling mengumpati satu sama lain. Yang keluar dari mulut mereka bener-bener ajaib, untung aja orang tua Mark lagi ngga ada.

"ANJING LO KETIMUN LAUT, MARK! LICIK BANGET NYERANG DARI BELAKANG!"

"BODO AMAT, LO JUGA NYERANG GUE DARI BELAKANG DUGONG ZIMBABWE!"

"BERISIK AH GUE CIUM JUGA NIH"

Oh, sungguh persahabatan yang indah. Tapi yang terakhir bikin Mark jadi diem, sih. Malah dugeun-dugeun jijik aja jantungnya.

Selanjutnya karena bosan, mereka lanjut nonton film. Mark pingin nonton Minion, tapi Lucas malah sok-sokan mau nonton film superhero, mana sempet ngejek Mark kekanakan pula.

Tapi karena Mark males debat, akhirnya Mark ngalah dan mereka berakhir nonton Spiderman. Di luar ujan, cuaca juga dingin banget, Lucas udah ngeluh-ngeluh kedinginan. Akhirnya Mark ngambil selimut tebel dari kamar. Gara-gara selimutnya cuma satu, mereka pake selimut satu buat berdua. Mark udah pengen ngumpat aja, lebih parahnya lagi selimutnya juga ngga lebar-lebar amat, jadi mereka harus dempetan biar kebagian selimut.

Lucas sih biasa-biasa aja, seneng malah bisa deketan biar anget. Tapi apa kabar jantung Mark?

Wassalam.

"Woy gila tuh, gue nanti mau latihan parkour ah biar bisa loncat dari gedung gitu!" kata Lucas heboh.

"Kalo abis itu lo mati gara-gara patah tulang, gue bakal nari sambil ngetawain lo di atas kuburan lo," balas Mark datar.

"Anjir jahat amat lo jadi temen."

Mark cuma ketawa. Entah sadar atau ngga, dia udah ngedusel-dusel ke dadanya Lucas, kebiasaan dia waktu dulu kalo mereka lagi nonton bareng. Lucas juga santai aja, dia malah seneng Mark-nya perlahan-lahan udah balik kaya dulu lagi.

Mark udah ngerasa nyaman banget, dia ngebiarin jantungnya yang kaya mau keluar dari rongganya dan milih buat nutup mata perlahan. Bodo amat sama film yang masih keputer, dianya juga udah ngantuk. Pokoknya hari ini dia seneng. Dia juga ngga bisa boong kalo sebenernya dia kangen sama Lucas yang ngabisin waktu sama dia sampe malem gini, main game atau nonton film terus ujung-ujungnya ketiduran sampe pagi.

Tapi kayaknya, dia emang ngga ditakdirin buat bahagia sehari aja.

Hp Lucas ngegeter. Ngeliat nama peneleponnya, Lucas buru-buru ngejawab panggilan itu.

"Eh, Jungwoo? Kenapa telepon malem-malem gini?"

Mata Mark kebuka lagi sepenuhnya. Dia ngangkat kepala, terus natep Lucas yang lagi nelepon. Ekspresinya keliatan khawatir banget seriusan, seumur-umur Mark ngga pernah liat Lucas pasang muka sekhawatir itu.

Mendadak, Mark ngerasa hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Hah? Kamu jatoh dari tangga?! Ngga bisa jalan? O-oke, oke. Aku ke sana sekarang, tungguin! Jangan gerak dulu!"

Panggilannya ditutup sama Lucas. Dia buru-buru berdiri terus beresin barang-barang dia yang berceceran di atas meja. Make jaket yang ditaro di atas sofa, terus dia nyari kunci motor.

"Mark, lo liat kunci motor gue ga?"

Mark natep Lucas penasaran sekaligus khawatir. Tapi dia ikut bangun dari sofa, mondar-mandir nyari kunci motor Lucas. "Kak Jungwoo kenapa?"

"Jatoh dari tangga. Gue harus cepet-cepet, di rumah dia ga ada orang, takutnya dia kenapa-kenapa." Lucas jawab sambil terus nyari kunci motor dia. Kentara banget dia lagi panik, matanya juga ngga fokus.

Ngeliat Lucas yang panik gitu, Mark ngehela napas. Kunci motor Lucas udah ada di tangan dia. Tapi kenapa… Kerasa berat buat ngasihinnya ya? Abis itu Lucas bakal langsung pergi 'kan?

"Cas…" Mark ngomong lirih. "Ini kunci lo, ada di bawah bantal sofa tadi."

Lucas buru-buru nyamber kunci itu dari tangan Mark. Ngga ngomong apa-apa lagi, dia langsung nyampirin tas ke punggung, terus lari ke pintu rumah. "Mark gue langsung cabut ya!"

Mark ngga ngomong apa-apa, dia cuma ngangguk. Matanya terus ngikutin Lucas sampe pintu rumahnya ditutup. Habis itu, dia nenggelemin muka ke bantal sofa yang dia peluk.

Sesek. Sakit. Kesel. Mark paling ga suka perasaan kaya gini. Dan semua itu dia dapetin dari Lucas.

Ini nih, satu hal yang paling dia benci dari Lucas.

Mark suka sama Lucas, tapi dia tau, hubungan mereka ga bisa lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Ya mau gimana lagi, orang Lucas sukanya sama Jungwoo.

Mark senyum miris. Ngenes banget emang kisah percintaannya.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

Bikin apa ya saya ini…

Ah sudahlah, pokoknya saya lagi suka 99Liners. Kapan lagi Mark jadi uke coba? :v

Review? :3


End file.
